


The Deal

by vessar27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Kate, F/M, Hurt Derek, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tortured Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessar27/pseuds/vessar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ride to Derek’s loft was long and quiet. Two whole weeks had gone by since Kate took Scott and they were finally going to get him back. Stiles fingers drummed in nervous excitement against the steering wheel and Derek sat next to Stiles in the passenger seat. Derek’s face was made out of stone and his body was still, his hands resting on his thighs. Anyone else would have thought that Derek was calm, that he wasn’t nervous about meeting Kate again. Stiles knew better though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and any errors are entirely my own. This is my first fanfic in 15 years so you could almost say that I am a fic virgin again. Please leave feedback. Gently. Remember - virgin again.

The ride to Derek’s loft was long and quiet. Two whole weeks had gone by since Kate took Scott and they were finally going to get him back. Stiles fingers drummed in nervous excitement against the steering wheel and Derek sat next to Stiles in the passenger seat. Derek’s face was made out of stone and his body was still, his hands resting on his thighs. Anyone else would have thought that Derek was calm, that he wasn’t nervous about meeting Kate again. Stiles knew better though. He had tried to make eye contact with Derek since the phone call from Kate but Derek’s eyes were everywhere and nowhere. On the ground, out the window, in his lap, on Stiles’ hands on the stearing wheel. Stiles knew that the truth was in Derek’s eyes and Derek kept it from him. Something in Stiles’ belly twisted every now and then to remind him of the bad feeling he had about this. He pushed it away though, pushed it deep down to where other repressed feelings had to live. Today was about getting Scott back and as long as they did that everything else would be alright.

 

The door to the loft opened easily and they stepped inside. Stiles could see tremours going through Derek’s body and he wanted to put a calming hand on his back. He lifted his hand but thought better of it and put it back down again without touching him. On the other side of the room, in front of the large desk by the windows, stood Kate and Scott. Scott looked relieved when he saw them. Kate smiled but it wasn’t a kind and welcoming smile. It was a vicious, victorious smile. To her left, the two berserkers stood still.

 

“Hello there. Stiles, Derek.” She nodded to them both.

 

Stiles nodded in return then pointed to Scott and took a step forward.

 

“However pleasant standing here chatting with you would _not_ be I’d like us to cut the small talk and get straight to why we’re here. You promised to give us Scott.”

 

He waved for Scott to come to them. Scott made a move to start walking when Kate stopped him with her hand.

 

“Just a second. I believe we made a deal.”

 

Kate’s eyes studied Derek. She looked him up and down and her smile felt so wrong. Stiles wanted to yell at her.

 

“Hold up your end of the bargain.” Now it was her turn to hold her hand out.

 

Stiles had no idea what was going on. What was she talking about? What fucking deal? "You want him back right?” Stiles head snapped to Derek when he heard his voice. "At all cost. Right?” Derek’s stupidly beautiful eyes met his eyes for the first time since Peter’s call. Something flashed in his eyes, almost too quickly for Stiles to see, before he looked away and his face closed off again.

 

Stiles frowned, having no idea where that came from, but answered: "Yeah, of course… We have to do whatever we can. What is Kate _talking_ about?”

 

Derek slowly took a step forward. It looked like he had to force himself, his whole body tense and trembling. Then he took another step and another. Stiles stared at him without comprehending.

 

Kate grinned and pushed at Scotts back, her eyes never leaving Derek. “Go on. Go to your friend.”

 

“Derek..? Suddenly it hit home and he understood. It was as if someone had hit him hard in the stomach with a bat and he almost toppled over. No air, there was no air here and he wanted to scream but couldn’t. Stiles didn’t see Scott coming up to him but he felt someone putting their arm around his shoulders. He heard someone saying _no_ over and over again and when Scott put a hand on his chest he realised that he himself was the one saying no. No. No, because he couldn’t let Derek go. No. Because. This. Couldn’t. Happen.

 

Kates purring voice woke Stiles from his stupor.

 

“Hi sweetie.”

 

Derek didn’t answer and came to a halt next to Kate. He kept his eyes on the floor. Kate grabbed his chin with her hand and Stiles could see even from where he was standing that the grip was so hard it would surely leave bruises on his face.

 

“Let’s see those beautiful eyes, sweetie. Oh, baby, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Like I did before. Wasn’t that fun?” The tone of her voice was mocking.

 

Derek’s tremours became even worse and Stiles wanted to scream. He had never seen Derek like this. He was always stoic, always strong and fearless and nothing like this. Kate turned to Stiles and he could see how she loved having an audience.

 

“Did you know that, Stiles? That Derek made this deal? Trading places with Scott?”

 

No, of course he didn’t! How could Derek think that this… that this was something Stiles would want?  Jesus, that sourwolf either had the lowest sense of his own worth or he was the fucking biggest martyr ever to have walked this earth!

 

She put her hand on Derek’s tense shoulder, still looking at Stiles and said: “Kneel, sweetie.”

 

Derek slowly did as she said and sank down to his knees. As he did, Kate reached behind her and grabbed something. Stiles breath hitched when he saw what it was. A leash and collar. She showed it to Derek and he paled but said nothing.

 

“Take your shirt off.”

 

“Don’t do this. Please”, Stiles found himself begging.

 

Derek’s shaking fingers fumbled with the hem of his shirt before gripping it and pulling it over his head. He dropped it on the floor next to him. Kate the put the collar around his neck and tightened it. Derek bit his lip and tried to hold back the painfilled groan that still slipped past them.

 

“You see, Stiles, this is a special collar. One I have made especially for my boy Derek here. The inside has these small spikes coated with wolfsbane you see, and it makes it impossible for him to completely heal. Of course it also keeps him weaker than usual. Isn’t it clever?” Kate smiled coldly at him.

 

Stiles saw blood slowly dripping from under the collar to fill in the hollows above Derek’s collarbones. Stiles insides twisted and he suddenly felt a strong urge to throw up. Somewhere along the way he had fallen into an alternative universe. And not the kind he usually daydreamed about where Stiles was king and Derek his knight.

 

“Why are you doing this, Kate?”

 

“I see how you look at him, Stiles. And I sort of understand, I really do. He _is_ very pretty, isn’t he?”

 

Her hand caressed Dereks hair gently with one hand, the other still holding the leash. Derek looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Then the hand in his hair twisted and she pulled his head back. Stiles could see Derek wincing in discomfort.

 

“Look att his pretty face. Look at his body. Don’t you just wanna…”

 

She drew her nails across his chest. Something dark crossed her face and she got a far away look in her eyes.

 

“Such a pretty, pretty whore…”

 

Suddenly she sounded disgusted, her face twisted into an ugly sneer and Stiles became very, very afraid.

 

She pulled his head back even further and Derek had to really arch his back to accommodate her grip. A smal groan escaped his lips. She studied his face for what seemed like a long time and then, by using the grip on his hair, threw him forward to the ground. He broke the fall at the last second by catching himself with his hands. The spikes on his collar pushed deeper into his throat and more blood dripped from under it. Derek tried to get back up on his knees but Kate kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground again.

 

“Stop! Stop it!” Stiles started forward but Scott’s strong arms grabbed him and held him back .

 

“Let me go!” The berzerkers started moving toward him but stopped when Scott managed to hold Stiles back. They both fell to the ground when Stiles stopped struggling and gave up.

 

“I gotta get to him… Scott please, please… Help him!”

 

“There is _nothing_ we can do right now.” Scott’s voice was low so that hopefully Stiles was the only one that could hear him. “We’ll get him back. We will. I promise.”

 

The next kick hit Derek in the face and blood spurted from his mouth and nose. This time he stayed down. Kate smiled and didn’t take her eyes from Derek. She crouched down next to him once again caressing his dark hair. 

 

“Now get the hell out of here kids! I need some alone time with my whore.”

 

Then she lowered her voice and whispered: “Cause that’s what you are, Derek. You are a whore and no one cares about you. Least of all Stiles. Do you really think he could love you? What if he knew of all the things you have done?” She let her hands wander down his side, playfully counting his ribs with her fingers.

 

“No. You are nothing to him. He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t want you. It’s just me now, sweetie, just like before.” Derek closed his eyes. He wouldn’t let her win by showing her how much her words hurt.

 

She turned to Stiles again and studied his face for reactions when she continued: "You should know the things he let me do to him when he was younger. He is such a slut, this one. I can’t believe you haven’t tapped his whore ass already.”

 

Stiles stood up. A blessed numbness had spread through his body and his voice was eerily calm when he spoke. “Don’t believe a word she says, Derek. It isn’t true. Nothing she says is true. Do you hear me? Nothing!”

 

Derek looked up from where he lay and they made eye contact for a split second before he and Scott turned and walked out Derek’s loft. The last thing he heard was Kates voice saying: "Now sweetie, let’s get you out of all those clothes.”

 

He had abandoned Derek to a fate fucking worse than death. Stiles couldn’t hate himself more if he tried.

 


End file.
